Animal
by Regas 27
Summary: No we're never gonna quit, aint nothin' wrong with it, we're just a bunch of animals… Kakashi x Sakura, AU


Animal

Summary: No we're never gonna quit, aint nothin' wrong with it, we're just a bunch of animals…

I love Nickelback, can you tell? AU, Song-fic, Animals by Nickelback.

Happy Valentines Day!

Warning: SEX UAL SITUATIONS

Disclaimer: Don't own a thang…

.xxx.

He smiled as he jumped into his black truck, and took off in to the night. He'd just gotten his license back. Driving black on black, he made an illegal u-turn, and took off down one of the many dirt roads leading off of the main road. He was going to pick her up.

She turned her stereo down and opened her door silently, and looked down the hallway; her parents had just gone to bed. She smirked, and shut her door, throwing her shirt off over her head. She ran to her closet and pulled out the first tank top she could find, pulling it on. She ran to her vanity and brushed her hair out, and put it up in a loose ponytail, it wouldn't be so neat for very long. He was picking her up.

He shut his head-lights off as he got closer to her place, he didn't need the sheriff, her father, on his ass. He slowed his truck down and leaned over as he did so, opening the passenger side door for her to jump in on the run.

She saw him coming, and opened up her window, and climbed out.

"Come on baby get in!"

She started off down the drive way, and jumped in when she got to the end of the driveway. He floored it as she slammed the door shut. She smiled over at him, 'My Mama don't know that I'm missin' yet."

"We'll keep it that way." He smiled over at her. He patted his lap and she seductively climbed on, kissing his neck as he tried to keep the truck on the road. She unzipped his pants and slid to his side, her hand working in-between his legs.

She stroked his shaft, running her fingers gently along it's underside before wrapping her fingers around it and sliding on it, squeezing ever so slightly. He started breathing heavy, and she made a mental note that he pressed down harder on the gas the harder she squeezed. Very nice.

She leaned forward, and took his dick in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the head of it. She smiled up at him, her eyes glazed over with lust.

"Fuck baby, you just can't wait can you?" He groaned as he put his free hand on the steering wheel, trying to keep his truck on the road.

She hummed her answer, and he jerked the wheel, almost driving them into the ditch. Nobody taught her how to talk with a full mouth.

He parked down by the tracks and they started going at it. He pinned her on her back, one of her knees on his shoulders, his tongue already attacking the moist area between her legs. Who needed foreplay? They were hot, heavy, and ready just from the sheer thrill of sneaking out to do it.

"Oh fuck, Kakashi…" She moaned.

"You're mama would be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissin'." He nipped the inside of her thigh as his fingers entered her, in and out.

She pulled on his hair, crying out his name as his tongue ghosted over her clit. He loved the sounds she was making for him. Only for him.

"What was that?" she said, trying to get her foot out from behind her head. She'd heard something, sounded like a door slamming.

"Nothin', just the wind, I think, cus' no one else knows where we are." They sat there for a second and her eyes grew wide, she would know that rumbling sound of the 1967 Dodge Charger her father drove.

"That's my dad outside! Shit! Oh please the keys, they're not in the ignition!" She yelled as they clamored to the front of the truck. "They must have fallen to the floor while we were switchin' our positions!"

Kakashi guessed they knew that she was missing as he tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that he was kissing.

Her dad wouldn't hear it as he pulled Kakashi out of the truck, pulling him by his hair. "Touch my little girl?" His fist met face. "You asshole, I'll fuck you up!"

He knees Kakashi in the stomach, "God damn bad-boy, my little girl was innocent till you came along!" He made sure that Kakashi was bleeding before he dropped him to the ground, his foot connecting with the boy's stomach.

Sakura pulled her top back on and jumped out of the truck, pushing her dad off of Kakashi. She pulled the silver haired boy up to his feet and they took off running for the Charger, and hopped in, spinning their tires as they left.

"We are in so much trouble!" She yelled with a laugh as they jumped the tracks, the car bouncing wildly when they hit pavement. The suspension groaning from the strenuous use.

"Yeah!" he screamed when he saw his trucks headlights in the rearview mirror, "We're a bunch of animals!"

"And there aint a damned thing he can do about it, cus' we aint ever gonna quit, there aint nothin' wrong with it, just actin' like were animals!" She laughed as she snuggled against his side, yelling over the roar of the engine.

.xxx.

crappy sorta lemon, I know, but…I liked how it turned out.

Kakashi is only a little older than Sakura in this, and they're both teenagers, Gotta love the sneaking out thing! I do! Also, they are down south in this, can you tell by the way they talk?

thanks for reading!

Review please!


End file.
